vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Celestia
Summary Princess Celestia is a main character of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and is one of the 4 Alicorns in the series as seen so far. She is Twilight Sparkle's mentor and one of the most powerful in the series, ruling over all of Equestria. Powers & Stats Tier: 7-B. 4-C via a specific hax | At least 7-B Name: Princess Celestia Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Classification: Alicorn Age: Over 1000 years old Powers and abilities: Flight, Can shoot lasers, Has just about every magical spell Twilight has, but better as she is her mentor and has mastered her Alicorn Magic, has a spell that can reverse the effects of other spells, similar to Twilight's Fail-Safe Spell, but actually works (This is fittingly named Celestia ex Machina by some), can move a normal sized star around (note that this does not equate to combat ability, or even telekinetic ability, as she has never shown this level of power outside of moving the star) , Can banish others to the moon, trap inside inescapable stone, and has small-scale Reality Warping at least as she reversed the effects of a Reality Warper (Discord), Darkness Manipulation (via this), Telekinesis (Via this) Attack Potency: City level (Celestia is a powerful Alicorn who has taken on threats such as King Sombra and Discord). Star level via a specific hax (She can move the Sun around the Earth, but this scale does not seem to apply for practical combat abilities) | At least City level (Defeated Nightmare Moon, who is of a similar level, and Discord) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic, potentially Relativistic (Superior to Princess Luna), at least Relativistic reactions (Reacted to and avoided Luna's attacks, which are of equal speed to the EoH beam) Durability: City level (Has taken multiple shots from Luna and continued fighting) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically Striking Strength: Unknown Stamina: Superhuman Range: Solar System level. Is able to use her magic to move around the Sun and Moon | Thousands of Kilometers, was able to send Night Mare Moon all the way to the moon, though it looked to take a decent amount out of her. Standard Equipment: 'the Original Elements of Harmony 'Intelligence: A wise individual, she was Twilight's mentor, taught her everything she knows, often knows the solution to the problems at hand but let's Twilight and friends figure it out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sun Rising: Celestia is able to rotate the Sun around the planet. Weaknesses: None Notable | Is only able to use the original version of the Elements of Harmony, as she is no longer bound to them once the Mane 6 use them. Otherwise, none notable, can even use the originals without the help of others. Key: Base Form | Elements of Harmony Notes: It has been confirmed that the Sun of Equestria is the same size as our own, despite that it revolves around the Earth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Protagonists Category:Teachers Category:Flight Users Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Hasbro Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Tier 4